Another Experiment
by WiseEyes
Summary: Sherlock plans a secret experiment involving John. How will it turn out? read to find out, R&R is always a plus!


Author's note: I never have and never will own BBC's _Sherlock_.

Cerulean blue eyes peer over his coffee mug as John looked over at his eccentric roommate, the infamous Sherlock Holmes. The veteran had met the man a month ago, but he still knew close to nothing about the other. None of that mattered now though. No, he only focused on those full lips currently wrapped around a lollipop. Sherlock was testing how long it took to suck on a sucker. If John was not so caught up on how delicious they looked wrapped around the head he would have chuckled, only the ever curious man would care about such a thing.

Sky blue eyes flicked to his from the newspaper the detective had been reading. The doctor looked away pretending to read a medicine journal, not at all seeing the words. And as pride whipping as it was for him to admit, they had been at this for an hour; he would stare until those piercing eyes would look up. So far he had yet to be caught.

"Is there something you want Doctor?" the curly haired sleuth asked sounding bored, he was probably thinking how boring it was not being Sherlock. Again Watson read the journal.

"What do you mean?" he feinted surprise. The detective only huffed as he repositioned the sucker in his mouth, this one seemed bigger than the others.

"When will you learn old boy not to test me? Well, from the way you've read the same page 10 times, I can tell that you've not actually been reading it. And I'm actually quite offended that you thought I haven't noticed you blatantly staring at me, anyway, I can tell that you've been paying special attention to my lips. I can tell this because your lips have been mimicking mine for the past hour. I know this arouses you because of the constant shifting, and believe me doctor, you have only moved around like this once. And that was before your date with Sarah."

John had noticed that the sleuth's tone had gotten a bit darker during that part about his ex, but the red budding on his cheeks demanded way more attention. He hid his face behind the journal, trying not to die of embarrassment. Everything was silent now only interrupted by Sherlock's occasional shifting. John couldn't take it anymore, while the sleuth was busy counting the minutes of his experiment John made a bee line for the stairs.

A sultry, seductive voice stopped him before he was on the first step.

"Watson, you do know that I'm-"

"Yes Sherlock, you're married to your work," with that the doctor ran up the stairs. That embarrassment had started to turn into tears. Closing the door behind him, Watson face planted onto his bed. Not to long after the bed dipped beside him and a warm hand squeezed the back of his thigh, a heavy reassurance to him. Warm breath blew softly against the back of his neck as the other bent down to speak to him, a gesture never done before. Well at least not to him, and especially not by Sherlock Holmes, the man who went out of his way not to touch or be touched by anyone. He just burrowed deeper into his pillow.

"John? Why did you leave? We were having a conversation."John sat bolt upright, his graying black hair mussed by the pillows. He stared Sherlock in the eye incredulous.

"No we were not. We were just having another "let's make fun of John" talks. I mean, really, you tell me all of these embarrassing things about myself, and then you shoot me down, talking about your work!" by now he was panting, worked up by his anger. The curly haired vixen only smirked, his eyes darkened.

A large hand rested just below the bulge in his pants, the thumb rubbing slow, sensual circles on the thigh. The lips that Watson had only dreamed of connected to his own, bringing with it the sweet tang of candy, but carrying with it the primal promise of great sex. John moaned into the kiss deepening it. The detective pulled away then.

"I was going to say that I'm willing to help with anything." he felt the denim waist band of his jeans lax. John had been paying so much attention to the other's words, he hadn't even worried about his hands. Soft dark curls tickled his thigh as a warm tongue lapped slowly at the spot Sherlock's thumb had been. He gasped much more aroused than he had been earlier. The androgynous beauty looked up at him through his lashes,"do you need help _John_?"

He only managed a nod as his head fell back. Sherlock smiled, his experiment had been a success,( and now it's time to pay my volunteer.)

The End

Author's Note: well I hope John gets paid well! Alright so how was the story? Tell me about it, or even better favorite it. Just saying ;D. Side note for my friend Dezzi, is the story long enough? Lol. Alright talk to you all later!


End file.
